Autumn Sonata
by Nay Akanaru
Summary: Malam itu, di kota dan di waktu yang sama. Pada detik, menit, dan jam yang bersamaan. Alunan melodi memecah keheningan malam melalui dawai-dawai violin yang dimainkan violis-nya pada lokasi yang berbeda. At The Same Night. New chapter updated.
1. Prologue : The Hyuuga

**Disclaimer :**

**NARUTO © Masahi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate :**

**T**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Drama/ General**

**.**

**Main Chara :**

**Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Alternate Universe**

**OOC**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading! **

**.**

"Mulai besok lusa, kau pindah ke asrama,"

Praktis hening tercipta. Apa maksudnya ini eh? Ia diusir?

"A-ayah mengusirku?"

"Ha?"

Dua mata identik itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain, penuh tanda tanya.

"Ehm, maksudku mulai besok lusa kau akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Neji, Konoha Academy."

.

.

.

**Autumn Sonata © Nay Akanaru**

**Prologue : The Hyuuga**

.

.

.

Nah, beginilah jadinya bila kau terlahir dalam klan Hyuuga. Entah aku harus senang, bangga, atau menyesal dengan ini semua. Tetapi selama waktu hidup yang terus kujalani hingga sampai sekarang ini aku merasa hidupku seperti dikekang kau tahu?

Aku, Hyuuga Hinata. Saat ini enam belas tahun dan masih single. Dari namaku jelas-jelas aku adalah seorang Hyuuga dan calon pianis. Aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Hanabi Hyuuga yang mungkin nantinya –aku jamin- akan menjadi pianis dan sepupu laki-laki yang usianya satu tahun lebih tua dariku bernama Neji Hyuuga yang merupakan seorang pianis jenius yang namanya sedang naik daun. Lalu ayahku juga seorang pianis ternama seantero Jepang bahkan mungkin Internasional yang memiliki nama Hiashi Hyuuga dan juga merupakan saudara kembar dari Hizashi Hyuuga yang juga seorang pianis dan ayah dari sepupu laki-lakiku yang bernama Neji Hyuuga itu. Bingung?

Namun sayangnya fakta berkata lain dan ini nyata.

Hampir seluruh keluarga Hyuuga turun temurun dari jaman kakek dan nenek moyang adalah pianis dan keturunan pianis. Mengapa hampir? Karena tidak semua Hyuuga adalah pianis namun hanya beberapa dalam jumlah sedikit. Biasanya itu adalah orang-orang luar yang bergabung menjadi anggota dalam klan Hyuuga dengan kata lain : pernikahan. Namun semua keturunan Hyuuga tetap berkarir dalam bidang musik.

Seperti mendiang ibuku misalnya, Mizuru Hyuuga. Beliau adalah seorang violis berbakat yang menikah dengan ayahku dan melahirkan aku dan Hanabi. Aku bisa dibilang sangat mirip dengannya mulai dari muka, kulit, rambut kecuali mata. Walaupun secara fisik aku lebih mirip ibuku tetapi warna mata kami berbeda. Sepertinya arwah nenek moyang Hyuuga tidak rela bila ada satu keturunannya yang melenceng dari Hyuuga.

Karena itu jangan kaget bila kau menginjakkan kakimu di mansion Hyuuga. Seperti salah seorang temanku yang bernama Sasame Fuuma. Ia langsung pingsan di tempat ketika ia mampir kesini dan menemui begitu banyak orang-orang bermata pucat hampir terlihat tanpa pupil. Setelah beberapa saat ia pun siuman dan membuka matanya namun saat itu juga wajahnya langsung pucat dan ia kembali pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Belum lagi waktu itu pernah ada beberapa orang pencuri yang nekat memasuki mansion Hyuuga pada malam hari, dan ternyata sang satpam penjaga pintu gerbang utama kebetulan sedang cuti. Belum sampai mereka menginjakkan kaki di lantai mansion Hyuuga bisa di bilang baru sampai halaman, mereka langsung berlari tunggang langgang dengan wajah pucat sambil berteriak;

"GYAAAAA ADA SETAAAAAN!"

Saat itu kami berempat –aku, Kak Neji, Hanabi, dan Ayah yang baru saja pulang dari acara undangan makan malam yang diselenggarakan oleh sahabat lama ayah hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

Mungkin Kak Neji dan Ayah yang mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam lalu aku dan Hanabi yang mengenakan dress putih saat itu dikira…

hantu.

Lalu, satu kesimpulan yang bisa kuambil : Hyuuga Mansion tidak membutuhkan satpam penjaga.

Dan sejak saat itu pula menyebar gosip yang mengatakan Hyuuga Mansion berhantu, bahkan pernah ada salah satu program acara reality show yang mendatangi tempat kami untuk acara uji nyali. Tentu saja hal itu langsung kami tolak mentah-mentah dan kami anggap sebagai penghinaan. Mereka pikir Hyuuga Mansion berhantu?

.

Eh? Sepertinya jadi out of topic.

Kembali ke cerita awal,

Lahir dalam satu keluarga yang semuanya adalah pianis otomatis pasti akan menuntutmu untuk menjadi pianis juga. Sepertiku. Aku merasa sepertinya ayah terlalu terobsesi. Ia mendatangkan guru privat piano dari berbagai daerah baik yang lokal bahkan sampai mancanegara. Pasti kau bertanya-tanya, ayahku pianis tetapi mengapa tidak beliau sendiri yang mengajariku? Atau Hyuuga lain juga banyak.

Satu alasan, sibuk. Oh ya, asal kau tahu selain pianis klan ini juga memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar yang telah membuka banyak cabang dimana-mana.

Satu pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini selalu terngiang-ngiang dalam benakku. Padahal sudah ada Kak Neji yang jenius, bahkan namanya sudah sangat terkenal di usianya yang masih sangat muda itu. Tetapi mengapa ayah masih saja menuntutku, padahal aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan aku tidak berminat dengan piano.

Namun ia selalu bersikeras dengan mengatakan,

"Kau Hyuuga, Hyuuga adalah pianis. Buktikan pada dunia kalau kau memiliki darah Hyuuga."

.

.

.

**.End Of Prologue.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**A/N :**

Aaaa apa Hinata disini terlalu OOC? Tapi kalo saya rasa sih tidak karena chapter ini sendiri juga menggunakan Hinata POV.

O ya, ini baru chapter pembukaan atau bisa dibilang perkenalan tentang keluarga Hyuuga. Cerita beserta konfliknya akan muncul seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter. Sebenarnya mungkin ini tidak termasuk chapter sih, baru prolog.

Oh ya, tadi ada OC yang nyempil (Mizuru Hyuuga), itu ibunya Hinata tapi Cuma numpang lewat aja kok. Soalnya saya gatau ibunya Hinata namanya siapa =.=a

Ada yang tau?

Ok, thanks for reading. Review?

**~ Nay Akanaru ~**

**September 2010**


	2. Part 1 : Here We Go!

**Disclaimer :**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**Genre :**

Drama/ General

**.**

**Rate :**

T

**.**

**Main Chara :**

Hinata H. & Naruto U.

**.**

**Summary :**

Mulai sekarang kau harus memulai segalanya dengan usahamu sendiri. Katakan dan buktikan pada dunia bila kau adalah Hyuuga. Here We Go!**  
**

**Warning :**

Alternate Universe

OOC

Don't like? Don't read! I've warned you!

**.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

.

.

.

I-ini...

Seandainya aku bukan seorang Hyuuga mungkin aku akan memajang ekspresi ternganga dengan wajah melongo atau memandang tanpa berkedip lalu terlonjak kegirangan dan berlari kesana kemari. Namun sayangnya fakta berkata lain karena aku adalah seorang Hyuuga. Oh ya, jangan lupa kalau hampir seluruh keturunan Hyuuga adalah pianis! Dan aku adalah calon pianis walaupun aku sama sekali tak berminat pada benda besar berwarna hitam dengan puluhan tuts itu.

Namun harus bagaimana lagi?

Menentang ayahku? Aku akui aku ini orang yang paling anti mencari resiko dan itu sangat tidak sepertiku, jadi mencari masalah seperti itu sepertinya bukan pilihanku. Hey, aku bukan Hanabi!

Akhirnya jalan satu-satunya hanyalah menuruti apa kata ayahku dengan melanjutkan sekolah di Konoha Academy dan tinggal di asrama karena berhubung sekolah itu cukup jauh dari tempat kami tinggal, sama seperti Kak Neji. Dia juga tinggal di asrama.

Kembali ke pembicaraan awal. Karena aku adalah seorang Hinata yang pemalu, dan memang sebagian besar orang berpendapat seperti itu. Dan terlebih lagi aku adalah seorang Hyuuga yang terkenal akan sikap kalem, tenang, dan tidak banyak omong. Maka berbuat seperti hal yang sudah terlebih dahulu kusebutkan itu adalah hal yang mustahil! Mengapa?

Bila publik sampai melihat seorang Hyuuga bersikap seperti tadi, Oh My Gosh! Apa kata dunia? Bisa-bisa nama Hyuuga langsung jatuh lalu para leluhur Hyuuga akan menghantuiku dan meminta pertanggung jawaban akan perbuatan yang telah kulakukan.

Yang kedua, bila orang-orang melihat seorang Hinata yang pemalu berekspresi seperti tadi, itu terlalu out of my character!

Jadi kesimpulannya aku hanya bisa memandang datar gedung berlantai lima yang megah itu. Inilah Konoha Academy, sekolah yang telah melahirkan banyak seniman-seniman jenius sepanjang masa.

.

.

**Autumn Sonata © Nay Akanaru**

**Part 1 : Here We Go!**

.

.

Siapa pula orang yang tak mengenal Konoha Academy? Sekolah khusus seni musik legendaris yang telah menghasilkan seniman-seniman berbakat di mata dunia. Sekolah ini pertama kali didirikan oleh Hashirama Senju sejak zaman dahulu dan kemudian kepemimpinannya dilanjutkan oleh para alumni dari sekolah tersebut. Bahkan Hyuuga Hiashi sendiri sebelumnya pernah ditawarkan untuk menjadi kepala sekolah disana. Namun sayangnya ia menolak karena alasan kesibukan, dan akhirnya posisi Sarutobi Hiruzen -kepala sekolah sebelumnya- digantikan oleh seorang violinist berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah teman dekat Hyuuga Hiashi, Namikaze Minato.

Konoha Academy terdiri dari tiga bangunan. Bangunan asrama yang merupakan tempat tinggal para siswa selama bersekolah disana yang disertai dengan aula dan beberapa ruang perkumpulan. Kau bisa memesan salah satu ruangan itu secara gratis untuk kau pakai berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu atau belajar bersama misalnya. Bangunan utama yang merupakan gedung sekolah tempat para siswa menerima pelajaran. Bangunan utama sendiri dibagi-bagi lagi menjadi beberapa bagian, para siswa di sini tetap mendapat pelajaran wajib seperti di sekolah lain tetapi mereka juga mendapatkan pelajaran sesuai bidang alat musik yang dipilih yang porsinya lebih besar. Bangunan yang ketiga justru lebih mirip dikatakan sebuah ruangan yang luasnya bukan main. Gedung ini biasa dipakai apabila ada acara-acara tertentu, pesta dansa tahunan, konser, dan pameran.

Belum lagi bila kita melihat keluar, wilayah Konoha Academy yang dibatasi oleh pagar hitam itu dikelilingi perkebunan dan hutan kecil yang cukup asri. Singkatnya, benar-benar suasana yang sangat nyaman untuk belajar, keadaan yang tenang untuk mencari inspirasi, dan udara yang sejuk untuk menghilangkan kepenatan. Selain umurnya yang memang sudah sangat tua juga arsitekturnya yang bergaya klasik dapat menambahkan kesan betapa megahnya gedung tersebut. Hey, beruntung sekali kau Hinata!

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, gedung asrama juga sudah sepi tanpa suara menandakan bahwa para penghuninya sedang tertidur lelap. Koridor dan tangga yang biasanya selalu ramai di siang hari kini nampak lenggang dan agak gelap. Tidak seratus persen gelap juga, karena cahaya bulan yang kebetulan sedang purnama kini menyorot masuk melalui kaca-kaca jendela yang tingginya hampir mencapai satu setengah meter. Mungkin di saat-saat seperti inilah umur dari bangunan ini mulai terasa. Bayangkan saja, sebagian besar anggota Hyuuga yang merupakan salah satu klan tertua adalah alumni dari sekolah ini termasuk ayahnya dan ayah Neji. Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin apabila di gedung ini ada "sesuatu".

Mungkin hal itu pula yang menyebabkan para penghuni asrama sudah mematikan lampu kamarnya masing-masing sebelum jam sepuluh. Dan secara otomatis bangunan ini langsung seperti sebuah bangunan kosong.

Walaupun seluruh lampu telah mati dan penghuni asrama telah terlelap namun tampaknya sepasang mata pucat itu masih belum tertutup. Bahkan sang empunya tengah duduk termanggu di pinggiran tempat tidurnya sambil memandangi jendela. Mungkin cukup banyaknya kejadian yang terjadi di hari pertamanya di sekolah ini bisa mengalahkan rasa takutnya terhadap "sesuatu". Dan mungkin saja homesick tengah melandanya dan membuatnya menjadi imsonia mendadak.

Coba saja bayangkan apabila kau menjadi salah seorang murid baru di sekolah tersebut. Dan di hari pertamamu kau sudah membuat seorang teman barumu –yang bahkan belum kau kenal- pingsan setelah tak lupa meneriakkan sebuah kata padamu, "Ha-Ha-Hantuuu…!"

Apa yang kau rasakan? Kaget bukan? Dan hal itulah yang terjadi pada seorang Hyuuga Hinata di hari pertamanya. Padahal ia hanya bermaksud menanyakan letak kamar. Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia diteriaki hantu. Jangan-jangan para hantu di sini adalah para anggota klan Hyuuga yang pernah mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah ini?

Entahlah. Tapi mungkin saja.

Karena merasa bosan, ia beringsut untuk menjejakkan kakinya di lantai. Seketika dingin langsung menjalari telapak kakinya yang tak beralas. Namun selama ia masih kuat menahannya, mungkin tak akan dipedulikannya. Ia menarik sehelai selimut yang sedari tadi telah telantar di pojokan tempat tidur sebelum ia benar-benar berdiri dan menggunakannya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari suhu udara yang semakin merendah.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, dan seterusnya sampai ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan sebuah jendela tinggi besar yang menghadap keluar. Dengan perlahan ia buka daun jendela yang semula tertutup rapat sehingga menimbulkan suara berdecit yang cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Yah, maklum saja namanya juga bangunan tua.

Akan tetapi pemandangan yang dapat ia tangkap hanya gelap dan ditambah lagi angin kencang yang langsung menerobos masuk hingga membuat kertas-kertas yang semula bertumpuk rapih kini berterbangan hingga berantakan. Dan dengan cukup kesal langsung ia tutup jendelan itu dan menarik tirainya rapat-rapat.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau ikat rambutmu, atau mereka akan menyangkamu hantu lagi,"

Nasehat Neji terus terngiang di telinganya. Setelah melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin kamar asramanya barulah ia bisa memaklumi insiden "hantu" yang waktu itu. Rambut indigo yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang dibiarkan tergerai ditambah dengan bola mata pucat yang terlihat seperti hampir tidak memiliki pupil. Tidak heran orang-orang yang belum dikenalnya merasa merinding. Kelasnya akan dimulai hari ini dan ia memutuskan untuk mengubah style rambutnya yang biasa digerai kini dikuncir longgar ke belakang dengan menyisakan sedikit anak rambut yang jatuh ke pipinya.

Setelah puas mematut dirinya di cermin, ia langsung menyambar tas jinjing beserta buku-bukunya. Ia akan menuju ruang staff terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju kelas barunya. Gugup?

Itu pasti untuk seorang Hinata. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya selama ia di sekolah ini ia akan benar-benar bebas sendiri tanpa orang tua, adik, dan anggota Hyuuga lainnya. Walaupun masih ada Neji yang notabene adalah sepupunya, tidak mungkin kan ia terus membuntuti kemanapun Neji pergi?

Jadi mulai sekarang ia harus memulai segalanya dengan usahanya sendiri. Oke, tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan perlahan. Mantapkan hati dan yakinkan diri sendiri. Buka kenop pintu kamarmu dan biarkan cahaya sang mentari yang silau menerpa wajahmu untuk menyambutmu. Katakan dan buktikan pada dunia bila kau pantas disebut Hyuuga.

Here we go!

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Review Reply buat yang ga login **

**Brigitta : **Oke, ini udah apdet :D**  
**

** : **udah apdeeet~ XD

**Thunder Wind-Uchiha : **Salam kenal juga :) Thanks info-nya! saya baru tau ada yang begitu =.=a, tidak apa-apa saya justru senang kalau ada yang memberikan kritik :)

**agaeya : **hehe kurang panjang ya? yah, namanya juga prolog. Yang sekarang udah saya panjangin lagi nih :D

* * *

**A/N :**

Oke, ini dia chapter satunya :D

Untuk sementara konflik belum muncul, yah ini masih perkenalan XD

Buat yang nungguin Naruto, gomen Naruto-nya belum saya munculkan mungkin dia akan muncul di chapter tiga. Otomatis NaruHina-nya juga akan muncul setelahnya.

Sekadar pemberitahuan, kayaknya fic ini chapternya bakal banyak deh jangan bosen ya! Hehe ^^v *kicked*

O ya makasih buat para reader yang udah baca prolog kemarin baik itu yang me-review atau cuma silent, yang login maupun yang ga login, makasih juga buat yang udah nge-fave dan memberikan semangat. Doakan saya semoga fic ini bisa tamat yaaa :D

See you in next chapter!

Review? :)

**.**

**~ Nay Akanaru ~**

**September 2010**


	3. Part 2 :Violin And Someone In The Blonde

**Disclaimer :**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**Genre :**

Drama/ General

**.**

**Rate :**

T

**.**

**Main Chara :**

Hinata H. & Naruto U.

.

**Summary :**

Suatu bunyi yang terasa sangat familiar di indera pendengarannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar suara yang seperti ini. Violin and someone in the blonde.

.

**Warning :**

Alternate Universe

OOC

Don't like? Don't read! I've warned you!

**.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

.

.

.

Orang bilang, pagi yang indah diawali dengan senyum yang cerah bukan?

Oh, hey! Sepertinya salah! Hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seoraang Hyuuga Hinata khususnya untuk pagi ini.

Bila kau bertanya : "Mengapa?"

Mari kita kembali ke waktu empat jam yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**Autumn Sonata © Nay Akanaru**

**Part 2 : Violin And Someone In The Blonde**

**.**

**.**

Suara riuh tepuk tangan langsung memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar seolah sebagai penutup berakhirnya sepenggal lagu karya Beethoven yang dimainkannya. Walau ia tahu permainannya tidak sebagus Neji, tetapi mau tidak mau ia juga menjadi bangga dengan aksinya itu. Ternyata kenekatannya membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Mulai dari sini, ia yakin bahwa ia akan mulai membangun popularitasnya.

Melibatkan diri di tengah keramaian seperti ini sebenarnya sangat berlawanan dengan pribadinya yang pemalu dan gampang gugup. Karena itu, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap bersikap tenang dan bicara sewajarnya. Nampaknya benar-benar perjuangan yang sulit eh, Hinata?

Jika dilihat, sosok sang Hyuuga manis itu masih dalam posisi duduk yang tenang dengan seulas senyum tipis tanda kemenangan. Sosok yang penuh percaya diri. Bahkan seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan model ponytail yang kemarin sempat pingsan dibuatnya sampai terkagum-kagum,

"Hey, sepertinya kau ini manusia asli ya? Bukan hantu penghuni asrama kan?"

Dan Hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan itu. Heh, ia masih dianggap hantu rupanya. Haruskah ia memakai softlens?

Itu jika kau melihat sosok Hinata dari luar. Namun bagaimana bila kau mengintipnya dari dalam?

"A-ah, sepertinya ruangan ini panas sekali," dengan satu gerakan cepat, Hinata menngusap bulir-bulir keringat di pelipisnya. Dan spontan orang-orang di ruangan itu terbelalak kaget. Yang benar saja! Coba kau pikirkan, kau berada di sebuah ruangan besar dengan beberapa air conditioner, itu cukup untuk membuat suhu ruangan menjadi sejuk. Ditambah udara pagi musim gugur di Konoha yang lumayan dingin ini. Dan, ah ya, hampir terlupakan. Bila kau melihat seragam yang mereka kenakan, memakai sweater di atas kemeja. Itu sudah cukup untuk menandakan suhu udara di tempat itu tidak panas. Jika seandainya panas pun, tidak perlu menggunakan kata 'sekali'. Terkesan berlebihan.

Melihat tatapan heran orang-orang di sekelilingnya membuat nyali Hinata kembali menciut dan salah tingkah.

"Err~ A-anoo… dulu sa-saya pernah tinnggal di daerah yang suhu udara musim panasnya kira-kira sama dengan ini…"

Oh, great Hinata! Alasan macam apa itu? Dan untungnya mereka cuma manggut-manggut tanpa banyak protes.

"Hyuuga," baru saja ia akan menghela nafas lega bila seandainya tidak ada suara berat tepat di belakangnya dan ia bisa merasakan orang-orang di tempat itu langsung diam layaknya patung.

"E-eh?" dengan sedikit penasaran ia menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang. Dan bola mata pucatnya itu langsung bertemu dengan kilatan onyx milik seorang pemuda yang sangat kontras dengannya. Heh, siapa lagi ini?

"Hyuuga Hinata, itu namamu bukan? Sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji," tunggu, sepertinya dia mengenal pemuda ini. Uchiha Sasuke kah?

"Y-ya,"

"Permainan pianomu bagus juga…" kontan kepercayaan diri Hinata langsung meningkat. Oh, Kami-sama bahkan seorang jenius seperti Uchiha Sasuke pun memujinya juga. "…untuk seorang amatir, kamu tidak akan bisa bermain piano dengan jari yang kaku seperti itu. Lebih baik kau berhenti saja dari sekarang,"

.

.

_Lebih baik kau berhenti saja dari sekarang,_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dengan jelas di telinganya dan langsung membuat nafsu makan siangnya turun. Akhirnya ia hanya memainkan sendok dan garpu di piringnya tanpa menyentuh makanan sama sekali. Padahal baru saja ia merasa bejaya, percaya diri, memiliki popularitas karena ia merupakan sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji. Bicara tentang Hyuuga Neji, ia tidak melihat sepupunya yang satu itu sepanjang hari ini padahal mereka berada di gedung yanag sama. Tetapi sepertinya ini adalah saat-saat dimana ia harus memperjuangkan semuanya seorang diri. Lagipula mana mau Neji mengurusinya?

"Hinata-chan, kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat –yang belakangan ini ia ketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka- membuatnya terpaksa kembali ke posisi awal. Padahal ia baru saja berniat mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi kayu panjang di aula asrama tempat acara makan siang berlangsung.

"A-aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan, mu-mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar," jawabnya cepat.

"Aa, sepertinya begitu. Kau terlihat agak pucat,"

.

Beginilah jadinya bila kau mencoba untuk berbohong. Seperti aku saat ini, berkata sedang tidak enak badan sehingga tidak nafsu makan, lalu meminta surat izin meninggalkan jam pelajaran berikutnya dan kembali ke kamar. Entah diriku yang pintar berbohong atau Ino yang mudah dibohongi? Tetapi intinya, aku sendirilah yang terkena imbasnya. Lapar.

Sudah tiga jam berlalu dan sepertinya jam pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Karena aku bisa mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki berisik yang memenuhi koridor-koridor yang semula terasa sangat sepi. Setelah melakukan berbagai aktifitas seharian memang paling enak bila langsung pulang dan bersantai di kamar asrama. Tetapi sepertinya Hinata sudah terlalu lama bersantai.

_Lebih baik kau berhenti saja dari sekarang_.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Cih! Orang itu!

Oke, ku akui dia itu jenius. Seoranng pianis muda yang memiliki julukan "Tangan Dewa" itu merupakan saingan berat sepupuku, Hyuuga Neji. Tak disangka ternyata dia sekolah di sini juga. Tetapi ia dengan lancangnya mengatakan seorang Hyuuga amatir? Itu benar-benar hinaan yang tak bisa kuterima walaupun aku sadar permainan pianoku masih sangat jauh di bawah Neji.

'Hey, Tuan Uchiha yang sombong! Kurasa kau tahu siapa itu Hyuuga!'

Ingin rasanya aku berkata seperti itu tepat di hidungnya. Mengapa? Karena ternyata tinggiku hanya mencappai batas hidungnya. Ternyata aku ini memang pendek. Menyebalkan. Tetapi sayangnya lidahku ini susah sekali diajak kompromi.

Bicara tentang Uchiha, setidaknnya aku mengetahui sedikit informasi tentang klan ini. Yang pasti, klan ini merupakan salah satu klan tertua yang masih bertahan di Jepang setelah Hyuuga. Dari dulu, Hyuuga dan Uchiha memang sudah berkarir dalam dunia musik. Yang membedakan adalah jika Hyuuga spesialis piano maka Uchiha adalah keseluruhan. Artinya, klan Uchiha tidak hanya berisi para pianis seperti kami para Hyuuga. Karena Uchiha bisa dikatakan lebih modern dibandingkan Hyuuga. Sepertinya kau mengerti maksudku.

Kebetulan, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pianis dan saingan berat Kak Neji. Jadi tidak heran bila kami sudah saling kenal walau hanya nama karena kami tidak pernah saling berbicara sebelumnya. Lagipula, aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang belagu nan sombong itu. Orang belajar itu butuh proses yang bertahap bukan?

Ah, sepertinya tidur-tiduran seperti ini pun tidak ada gunanya! Apa sekolah ini memperbolehkan siswanya pergi ke luar tidak ya? Sekarang sudah sore, sepertinya perutku yang masih kosong sedari tadi siang benar-benar minta diisi sekarang.

.

.

Setelah bersusah payah mendapatkan izin ke luar lingkungan sekolah dengan berbagai alasan –dengan ini aku yakin sepertinya aku mulai pandai menipu orang- kakiku langsung melangkah memasuki sebuah kedai ramen sederhana. Sebenarnya, inginnya sih makanan mewah. Namun beginilah nasib anak asrama dengan uang pas-pasan, harus pintar berhemat. Namun tak apalah, setidaknya bisa untuk menahan lapar sampai waktu makan malam nanti.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore ketika aku keluar dari kedai ramen Ichiraku. Kembali ke asrama untuk mengerjakan tugas? Malas rasanya. Lagipula mood-ku sedang tidak bagus hari ini gara-gara si Uchihha itu.

Aha! Berjalan-jalan sebentar sepertinya tidak masalah kan? Lagipula, aku butuh mengetahui lingkungan sekitar Konoha selama aku bersekolah disini. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau dimulai dari taman yang di ujung sana? Sepertinya tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi.

.

Dinginnya angin musim gugur di sore hari membuat seorang gadis muda bermata pucat merapatkan mantel biru yang membiarkan saja ketika angin menerpa kulit wajahnya dengan lembut sembari memainkan anak poni di dahinya. Mungkin ia akan terus melangkah seandainya pendengarannya yang peka itu tidak menangkap sesuatu.

Suatu bunyi yang terasa sangat familiar di indera pendengarannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar suara yang seperti ini. Seketika langkahnya langsung terhenti. Otaknya langsung berproses dengan cepat, menganalisa darimana asal suara itu.

Ia melempar pandangannya jauh ke sisi kanannya, ke arah sebuah pohon besar. Ah, bukan. Tepatnya ke arah sesuatu atau seseorang di bawah pohon itu.

Dan benar saja, ia melihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang yang kira-kira umurnya tidak beda jauh dengannya tengah berdiri di bawah pohon itu. Yang membuatnya terbelalak adalah sebuah benda berdawai berwarna cokelat yang kini bersandar di bahu pemuda tersebut. Juga sebuah tongkat panjang yang menggesek dawai dengan irama teratur sehingga meenimbulkan warna suarayang khas.

Tidak salah lagi, itu-

-violin!

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

****Review Reply buat yang ga login**

**Brigitta, nutt-chan : **Iya, ini udah di update, thanks review-nya yaa :D

* * *

**A/N :**

Udah sampe chapter 2! XD

Ahem, sepertinya mulai menuju konflik. Naruto mulai muncul chapter depan. Tapi di chapter ini juga udah mulai ada tanda-tanda kemunculan(?)nya loh! *nunjuk-nunjuk*

Kali ini, saya lagi ga pengen banyak ngebacot =_=a

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para reader, reviewer, author yang sudah membaca dan me-review fic ini :)

See you in next chapter!

Review?

**.**

**~ Nay Akanaru ~**

**Oktober 2010  
**


	4. Part 3 : At The Same Night

**Disclaimer :**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**Genre :**

Drama/ General

**.**

**Rate :**

T

**.**

**Main Chara :**

Hinata H. & Naruto U.

**.**

**Warning :**

Alternate Universe

OOC

Dialog-less in this chapter

Don't like? Don't read! I've warned you!

**.**

**Summary :**

Malam itu, di kota dan di waktu yang sama. Pada detik, menit, dan jam yang bersamaan. Alunan melodi memecah keheningan malam melalui dawai-dawai violin yang dimainkan violis-nya pada lokasi yang berbeda.

**.**

**Happy Reading! :)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia tidak pernah tahu dari mana suara-suara itu berasal. Nada yang mengalun lembut seolah menariknya ke sebuah dimensi yang begitu asing baginya, tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman. Terasa begitu nyata ketika sebuah daun momiji yang gugur bergesekan dengan kulit tangannya, juga suara angin yang terselip di antara melodi yang mengalir di udara.

Alunannya membuatnya terlena. Suaranya benar-benar membuatnya rindu, seperti kerinduannya pada sesosok yang amat disayanginya. Ini semua bermula sejak ia bertemu dengannya-

-someone in the blonde..

**.**

**.**

**Autumn Sonata © Nay Akanaru**

**Part 3 : At The Same Night**

**.**

**.**

Dia tidak pernah mengenalnya. Tepatnya belum. Tetapi, mengapa orang itu terasa tidak asing baginya?

Ya, orang itu. Pemuda berambut pirang yang kini berdiri di bawah pohon itu. Terlebih lagi sebuah alat musik yang kini tersampir di bahunya itu. Membuatnya kembali teringat akan cita-citanya di masa lalu.

Violis.

Dia ingin menjadi seorang violis, seperti mendiang ibunya. Namun anggota klannya menuntutnnya untuk menjadi pianis. Ini adalah resiko ketika kau terlahir di antara klan yang benar-benar masih kaku dengan segala aturan adat istiadat nenek moyang. Kau akan merasa hidupmu terkekang. Mungkin bisa saja kau menganggap bahwa dirimu adalah boneka karena kau tidak bisa menentukan dengan bebas jalan hidup yang kau inginkan.

Kau akan melakukan segala sesuatunya karena keterpaksaan, menuruti segala aturan dan perintah. Dan sekali lagi kau adalah boneka klan. Maka bersyukurlah bagi kalian yang memiliki kebebasan dalam hidup.

.

.

Malam telah larut, langitnya yang gelap terlihat bersih hanya dengan dihiasi beberapa bintang membuatku teringat pada seseorang. Gadis berambut panjang yang tidak err—belum kuketahui namanya, mungkin suatu saat aku akan mengetahuinya. Yeah, semoga.

Kalau dilihat dari seragam yang ia kenakan di balik mantel birunya itu, biar kutebak dia pasti salah satu siswi Konoha Academy yang terkenal itu. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu Konoha Academy? Sekolah itu sangat terkenal tahu! Bahkan aku yang dulu masih tinggal di Ame pun mengetahui tentang sekolah ini.

Dengan kepindahan keluarga kecil kami, aku dan ibuku ke Konoha ini adalah suatu keberuntungan bagiku. Yah, walaupun bukan keberuntungan yang besar karena aku belum masuk ke sekolah itu. Asal kau tahu saja ya, Konoha Academy itu sekolah impianku!

Konoha Academy. Sebuah sekolah swasta yang sangat menekankan ilmu seni kepada para siswanya khususnya di bidang seni musik. Mereka yang masuk ke sana adalah orang-orang terpilih, biasanya karena orang tuanya yang alumni dari sekolah itu, mereka yang sudah memiliki bakat musik sejak lahir, atau mereka yang benar-benar sangat jenius dalam bidang seni musik. Selain itu, biaya sekolah disana sangatlah mahal. Benar-benar sekolah para kaum elite, orang biasa sepertiku sepertinya akan sulit masuk kesana.

Karena itu, sekarang aku sedang rajin belajar untuk mengikuti ujian program beasiswa ke Konoha Academy di tambah berlatih violin sebagai bidang alat musik yang akan kuikuti nantinya. Sekolah seperti itu, selain harus memiliki otak yang encer mereka juga menuntut siswanya untuk memilih minimal satu bidang seni musik yang diminati.

Ayo, tunjukan pada dunia kau bisa Naruto! Yeah!

.

.

Jam digital di samping tempat tidur asrama telah menunjukkan pukul 23:30. Sudah hampir tengah malam namun tampaknya sang gadis Hyuuga belum memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia hanya berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan sedari tadi. Nampaknya hal itu membuat rambut panjangnya terlihat berantakan dan agak kusut ketika ia terbangun untuk duduk di pojokan ranjang sambil memeluk bantal.

Bola mata pucatnya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang remang-remang karena lampu kamar sudah dimatikan kecuali lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya. Tanpa sengaja ia melirik sebuah pigura kecil yang letaknya agak tersudut terhalangi oleh tumpukan buku-buku. Posisi seperti itu memang cukup tersembunyi namun tetap saja penglihatan Hinata bisa menangkapnya.

Foto seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengannya, tubuhnya yang ramping semampai terbalut dengan dress putih, kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah violin. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Mizuru Hyuuga.

"Okaa-san…"

.

.

"Aaaah~ aku tidak mengerti ini!" Ia melemparkan sebatang pensil ke atas buku yang sudah penuh dengan coretan-coretan tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuh di kursi. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka hampir mendekati mendekati dua belas, sedangkan jarum panjangnya di angka tiga puluh lima ketika pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah jam kodok di atas meja belajarnya.

Ia mengubah posisi duduknya, kini ia memutar kursinya sehingga menghadap pintu balkon kamar yang belum di tutup. Melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala dan membiarkan punggungnya agak merosot ke bawah sehingga sandaran kursi menjadi lebih tinggi untuknya.

Tirai pintu kaca yang menuju balkon masih melambai-lambai akibat angin malam yang bertiup. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan ketika kedua kelopaknya terbuka, sepasang bola mata sewarna langit musim panas itu menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah kotak hitam yang tersender di samping tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Ia masih tetap bertahan di posisi itu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Karena kini jam digital-nya sudah menunjukkan angka 23:10.

Dua bola mata pucatnya masih menerawang dalam kegelapan yang remang-remang sembari memeluk sebuah pigura kecil yang ia temukan di balik tumpukan buku-buku. Kenangan-kenangan itu kembali memenuhi otaknya seperti sebuah rol film lama yang kembali diputar. Ia membiarkan ketika alam pikirannya terlempar ke waktu bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika wanita itu masih hidup. Ia tahu, ayahnya memang ingin ia menjadi pianis namun beliau masih membiarkannya ketika ia menyentuh violin milik Mizuru. Bahkan disamping pembelajaran piano privatnya, ia juga belajar violin bersama Mizuru. Dan siapa sangka ternyata ia lebih mahir dalam violin daripada piano?

Hingga kemudian Hiashi benar-benar melarangnya menyentuh alat musik berdawai itu sejak mendiang ibunya meninggal. Dan sejak itulah hingga kini mengapa ia berada di Konoha Academy, bersama sepupunya Neji yang tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya sepanjang hari ini. Ia benar-benar merasa sendiri.

.

.

Dari cerita yang pernah ia dengar dari ibunya, ia seperti sudah seperti memiliki bakat violin sejak kecil. Padahal kedua orang tuanya tidak memiliki darah keturunan violis maupun musisi. Ibunya hanyalah seorang dokter spesialis tulang yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit sedangkan ayahnya sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu akibat sebuah kecelakaan.

Tidak ada yang mengenalkannya apalagi mengajarkan violin kepadanya. Namun ini terjadi ketika Kushina –ibunya menjemputnya dari sekolah, kebetulan saat itu mereka melewati sebuah toko musik dan tiba-tiba merengek ingin masuk ke toko tersebut sambil menunjuk sebuah violin yang dipajang di etalase depan.

.

.

Ini Konoha Academy, sekolah yang khusus menenkankan pelajaran seni musik hingga melahirkan banyak seniman berbakat. Itu berarti di sekolah ini tidak hanya ada kelas piano bukan?

.

.

Lama ia berpikir, ini sudah larut malam dan penghuni apartemen lain pasti sudah tidur. Tetapi pikirannya sudah benar-benar buntu dengan soal-soal matematika di bukunya. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Dan jawabannya hanya ada satu, sebuah benda yang tersimpan rapat di dalam kotak hitam itu.

.

.

Manusia itu tidak harus taat terhadap peraturan kan? Ada saat-saat dimana mereka harus melanggar peraturan itu dan menuruti keinginannya. Gadis itu tahu ini sangat nekat dan benar-benar bukan seperti dirinya. Mungkin ini tidak baik, tetapi toh ia berjanji untuk melakukannya hanya untuk kali ini.

.

.

Akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang itu memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat kursinya, ia berjalan menuju tepian tempat tidur dan mengangkat kotak hitam itu di pangkuannya. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berdawai dari dalamnya.

.

.

Hanya dengan berbekal sebuah senter kecil di saku piyamanya, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Seketika udara dingin di luar kamar memaksanya untuk merapatkan mantel biru yang ia pakai. Suasana begitu sepi, lampu lorong sudah dimatikan dan hanya ada bantuan penerangan dari lampu kecil yang menempel di dinding sepanjang koridor.

Ia menapaki kakinya di lantai aula ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki lain selain miliknya. Untung saja penglihatannya sudah bisa membiasakan diri dalam kegelapan sehingga ia bisa menuju meja terdekat untuk bersembunyi dari petugas asrama.

Gedung Konoha Academy terasa seperti sebuah bangunan tua dalam film horror, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata kali ini. Sejenak rasa ragu dan takut menyelimutinya. Akankah ia melanjutkan ini atau langsung melarikan diri secepat kilat dan kembali ke asrama. Kalau begitu, berarti perjuangannya yang tadi sia-sia saja. Tahu begitu, seharusnya tadi ia tetap di kamarnya daripada harus bermain petak umpat dengan petugas asrama yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menemukannya. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir sedari tadi ia belum melihat ada orang yang berkeliaran di gedung ini. Bagaimana kalau mencoba masuk saja?

Menurut peta besar yang dipajang di loby, Violin Class terletak di bagian kanan bangunan bersebelahan dengan Piano Class dan Cello Class. Lumayan jauh dari loby. Bagaimana para petugas kebersihan itu membersihkan gedung yang luasnya seperti stadion ini?

Oke, tidak penting. Tapi pertanyaan itu benar-benar hinggap di pikiran Hinata sekarang.

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto itu menuju ke arah balkon dengan menenteng sebuah violin. Dari ketinggian delapan lantai ini, ia bisa merasakan udara malam yang bersih. Disaat-saat seperti ini, Kota Ame pasti sedang hujan, begitulah pikirnya. Seandainya tidak hujan pun, minimal gerimis kecil tetap saja jatuh. Tetapi Konoha berbeda, kota ini selalu terasa sejuk setiap saat.

Kini ia memejamkan mata untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan membukanya lagi lalu memposisikan violin di antara bahu dan dagunya. Ia menaikkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tongkat violin, menempelkannya dengan dawainya. Kemudian menariknya dengan satu hentakan nafas sehingga menimbulkan suara indah yang khas.

.

.

Gedung Violin Class, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Piano Class. Terdiri dari beberapa ruangan yang menunjukkan tingkatan-tingkatan, ada sebuah ruang santai dengan jendela kaca yang menghadap taman di bagian depannya tempat para siswa bersantai saat jam istirahat, juga sebuah mini-library dan beberapa ruangan lainnya yang belum ia lihat satu persatu.

Namun yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah ruangan entah apa namanya, ia melihat sebarisan violin yang berjajar rapih di lemari kaca. Tetapi sialnya, lemari itu terkunci!

Gadis itu menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut-sudut ruangan dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesuatu berbentuk kotak yang tertutup kain merah. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kotak itu dan dengan hati-hati menyingkap kain merah yang menutupinya. Dengan bantuan senter kecil yang dibawanya, ternyata itu adalah sebuah kotak kaca dengan sebuah violin yang tersimpan rapih di dalamnya.

Hinata membukanya dengan sangat perlahan, kemudian mengangkat violin itu dan memposisikannya dengan sedemikian rupa. Kemudian ia membuka sebuah buku partitur yang ia temukan tak jauh dari kotak kaca tersebut.

Ia mendengar jam besar di ruang santai Violin Class berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali ketika ia akan memulai sebuah konser mininya secara diam-diam

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, di kota dan di waktu yang sama. Pada detik, menit, dan jam yang bersamaan. Alunan nada Violin Sonata No.5 karya Beethoven memecah keheningan malam melalui dawai-dawai violin yang dimainkan violis-nya pada lokasi yang berbeda.

.

.

* * *

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Review Reply buat yang ga login :**

**Brigitta : **

Wah, itu lama sekali kalau sampai satu tahun! XD

akan saya usahakan update secara teratur :)

Thanks review-nya! ^^

**:**

Oke, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks review-nya ^^

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan gx login :**

Ini udah di update. Thanks review-nya! ^^

* * *

**A/N :**

Sebelumnya, gomen saya lama apdeeet T.T

Waktu itu mau ada UTS, jadi selama waktu itu saya ga sempet ngapdet in fic.

Untuk kedepannya akan saya usahakan untuk update secara teratur :)

Review?

**~Nay Akanaru~**

**October 2010**


End file.
